


Write On Me

by chuwuyas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Is Gay, I don't know how to tag somebody help me, Liam is a Smol Bean, Light Angst? I think so, M/M, Soulmates, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwuyas/pseuds/chuwuyas
Summary: Liam lives in a black and white world, where people have soulmates and no one is able to see the colors until the day you look into your soulmate's eyes for the first time. He thought that this couldn't get any weirder, until the day he discovered that his connection with his soulmate was so strong that they could literally feel what the other felt and communicate through their own bodies."What's your name?" The boy wrote in his arm, curious, not quite understanding how it worked.The answer came a few minutes later, written in an asymmetrical handwriting."Theo Raeken."





	Write On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I originally wrote this shit in my first language (Portuguese) and got too lazy to translate it into English (guess what, I wrote this shit for the Thiam Week who happened like almost 2 months ago, I deserve a punch), but here it is!
> 
> P.S: I'm sorry if there's something written wrong, English is not my first language but I tried my best (fuck Google Translator, this shit translate everything wrong)
> 
> P.S: Also, the School Grade and the stations where I live (Brazil) are different from the USA, so I had to do some research for this story and I already apologise if there's something that doesn't make sense (the USA summer is in July? That's pretty cool, our Summer is in December).
> 
> Enjoy it!

Liam Dunbar was tired of seeing the world in black and white.

Ever since he was a child, he had been taught that everyone sees the world in black and white until they look into the eyes of their soulmate for the first time. With his parents had been like this, with his grandparents too, and with his two uncles too. It could take years, but at some point in your life you would meet with your soulmate and finally you could see the colors.

But he was tired of waiting. He wanted to know what the colors were like.

"They're beautiful." His mother always said when he asked her about it. "My favorite color is red, like apples. And like your tshirt."

"Is my tshirt red?" He asked as he looked at his own tshirt, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see anything but the sad, old-fashioned gray. "I want to see the red of my shirt."

His mother smiled sympathetically, running a hand through her son's long hair. "Don't worry, sweetie. One day you'll be able to see the colors, and it will be incredible."

He just hoped that day wouldn't take that long.

-x-

**_Beacon Hills, May 4, 2017. Currently._ **

_One day you will be able to see the colors, and it will be amazing._

Sitting in his school cafeteria, he stared at his fork as he thought about the words his mother had said eight years earlier. He was beginning to think his soulmate had died and he would never be able to see the colors, and that was pissing him off.

Alright, he was only 17 years old and has a whole lifetime ahead to him to find the person who was destined to be his soulmate, but he couldn't wait any longer. His mother had met his father at age 12 and his grandparents knew each other at 11, so why was he taking so long to meet his own soulmate?

"Liam, are you okay?"

His friend Mason had asked, causing the boy to turn off his thoughts and nod, looking at his friend quickly before eating a piece of his cake. A gray cake, just like his plate and his fork.

"I'm fine." He replied. "Just thinking."

Mason smiled, sitting down next to his best friend. "Thinking about colors again?"

Liam smiled sadly, playing with his fork before eating another piece of his cake.

"I'm tired of waiting, Mase. I want to see the colors, I want to be able to see the blue of the sky and the color of my shirt, I want to know the color of the food I'm eating." He sighed.

"Your shirt is blue and your cake is brown. It's a chocolate cake." Mason replied with a smile, taking a sip of his soda. "Don't worry, Li. You'll find your soulmate."

"You say that because you've already found yours." Liam answered, rolling his eyes. "Where's Corey, anyway?"

Mason pointed to the drinkers, where Corey was chatting excitedly with Nolan Holloway.

"That's not fair." Liam said dramatically. "You and Corey met when you were 5. You don't even remember the black-and-white world."

"I think I got lucky, then." Mason replied with a smile, getting up and going where his boyfriend was. They greeted each other with a kiss and went together for the next class they would have.

Liam sighed, finished eating his cake and drinking the rest of his soda before picking up his things and getting up. When he reached for his backpack, he frowned at something that hadn't been there before.

Written in asymmetrical penmanship, in a black pen, it read " _you suck anyways._ "

"What the hell...?" He whispered to no one in particular, not remembering having written that in his own arm. He shook his head and lowered the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing, finally taking his backpack off the floor and moving on to the next class deciding to ignore the cursing that had magically appeared on his own arm.

-x-

Shortly afterwards, as he sat in the classroom writing in his notebook, he suddenly felt his arm burn like it had been cut. He moaned in pain under his breath, discreetly lifting the sleeve of his shirt and uttering a surprised exclamation when he noticed that he really had been cut off.

It was a small cut, about 5cm long, near his right wrist and bleeding.

He squeezed the cut quickly, more by fright than to stop bleeding, and jumped up.

"Can I go to the restroom?" He said to the teacher, who was now looking at him curiously. She nodded with a frown and the boy ran out of the room, ignoring Mason who was screaming and asking what had happened. He ran straight into the restroom, leaning against the sink and staring at his reflection in the mirror as he breathed breathlessly. What the fuck was going on? He couldn't remember writing a curse on his arm, much less cutting off his own arm while he was in the classroom.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked himself as he stared at the small bleeding cut on his arm. He opened the tap and put his arm underwater to wash the wound, sighing relieved when he saw the cut cleaned and the blood drained along with the water.

And then he uttered a surprised scream when he _saw_ another cut appear just below the first. He glanced desperately at his own arm as he watched the cut simply materialize on his skin without him doing _anything_.

The cut simply _appeared_ there.

"What is going on?" He screamed out of nowhere, watching the new cut bleed as he just held his arm, not knowing what to do. Tears streamed down his cheeks, more from fear than from pain.

"Liam, what's going on?" He turned back withhis vision blur of tears, but he recognized Mason's desperate voice at the restroom door.

"I don't know! I don't know!" He shouted in a shaky voice as he put his arm under the water to wash the new cut. "It just appeared on my arm!"

"What appeared on your arm?" Mason asked anxiously as he approached his friend.

"The cuts!" Liam answered desperately, showing the two cuts on his arm to Mason. "They just showed up on my arm! I swear I didn't do anything!"

Mason stared dazedly at the cuts on his best friend's arm for a few seconds before suddenly widening his eyes. "Liam, your soulmate did it!"

Liam looked shocked at his friend, almost as if he was offended.

"Why the fuck would my soulmate cut my fucking arm? Is the person a fucking psychopath?"

Mason rolled his eyes. "No, you idiot. The person made the cuts on their arm, and they appeared on you because you're _connected_."

Liam looked curiously at his friend. He had calmed down, but he was still crying because of the fright.

"Is it possible?"

"Yes." Mason said. "It's very rare, but in some cases people who are destined to be soulmates can literally feel what the other feels. For example, if you get hurt, the other person will automatically get hurt too."

Liam seemed to think for a few seconds, staring at the wounds on his arm. "That's... Quite nice."

Mason smiled, pulling Liam to walk with him.

"Yes, and you and your soulmate are one of those rare cases." He said. "Now let's put a band aid on those wounds."

And with that they left the restroom, leaving Liam even more confused about his thoughts.

-x-

Later that day, while watching a random tv serie on his laptop and eating potatoes, he felt something trickle down his forehead. He frowned and took two fingers to the spot, standing up startled as his fingers returned bloodied.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said with a groan, then ran to his bathroom to see why his forehead simply started to bleed. "Oh, shit."

Starting just above his right eyebrow and ending close to his temple, there was a long open and bloody cut. Liam somehow wanted to laugh, perhaps because his soulmate was apparently someone who couldn't get away from trouble, but as fast as the will to laugh came it left when he felt as if he had been punched in the face.

He let out a surprised exclamation and opened his eyes wide, leaning against the sink to keep from falling. He put his hand to his face and groaned in pain, snapping his jaw and staring at himself in the mirror. He waited a few minutes to see if anything happened, and when nothing else happened he took a handful of water and threw it on his face to wash the new wound, leaning back on the sink and sighing.

And then his arm began to ache like hell.

He couldn't hold back the scream in pain. He shouted as loudly as he could, painfully, as he clutched his right arm close to his body in the hope that the pain would pass. It hurted as if it had been broken, though it looked perfectly right to the naked eye. But he knew what had happened. Somehow, his fucking soulmate had broken his damn arm, and of course Liam was going to feel the same pain the idiot felt.

Liam felt his legs falter and he fell to the floor, crying and screaming in pain as he hugged his aching arm and struggled on the floor. His father found him shortly thereafter, looking startled at the boy crying and struggling on the floor.

"Liam, what happened?!" He yelled lowering himself beside his son and trying to stop him from moving, but ended up taking a kick in the jaw.

"It hurts! It hurts like hell!" Liam cried out in tears, so desperate that he lacked air. He tried to take a deep breath to be able to speak, but the pain was so strong it prevented him, so he screamed again.

"What did you do with your arm?" His father screamed again, holding his son's legs so he wouldn't take another kick. Liam shook his head and arched his back, his face bathed in tears and red from the crying.

"It was not me!" He managed to say. "It was the idiot of my soulmate! The bastard broke his damn arm and I can feel it!"

His father's eyes widened, too shocked to say anything. He just got up and ran to his bedroom, taking a sedative in his closet and returning to Liam's bathroom. He crouched again beside his son and made him reluctantly take the sedative, watching Liam slowly stop struggling until he finally fell asleep.

When he saw Liam's deregulated breathing give way to a low, steady snore, he sighed in relief. He ran his hand through his hair and took the boy from the floor, carrying him with difficulty to the boy's bed and placing him under the sheets.

He just sat in the chair in front of his son's desk, waiting for the boy to finally wake up.

-x-

When Liam finally woke up, about 5 hours later, his arm didn't hurt anymore, but his head seemed to be on fire. He let out a groan, reaching for the place that ached and squeezing it lightly before settling on his bed and sitting up against the headboard. He looked sideways, finding his father sitting silently in front of his desk and staring at him as he bit his right thumb.

He gave a little jump because of the fright. "What the... Hi, Dad."

"You said you could feel that your soulmate has broken his arm." The man said bluntly, his voice steady and low. Liam shuddered for a second, nodding slightly right away.

"How is this possible?" He asked, and his father sighed.

"It's a rare thing, but sometimes the bond that binds us to our soulmates is so strong that we're able to literally feel what the other feels."

"Mason told me something like that today." Liam said quietly, and his father frowned.

"Has this ever happened before?" He asked, and Liam nodded again.

"Not until this morning at school. Two cuts just appeared on my arm, and I hadn't done anything." Liam answered by stretching his arm to show the cuts, now already beginning to heal. His father's jaw clenched, examining the cuts carefully before he sighed.

"Can you see the colors?" He asked, and Liam looked around.

Everything was still the same sad, erased tone of gray and black. He sighed before shaking his head.

"Okay, that's curious." Mr. Geyer said. "It means that your connection is strong, but you haven't met in person yet."

Liam's eyes widened as a terrifying thought crossed his mind. "Does the person live in another country?"

His father laughed and shook his head. "With such a strong connection? I doubt it very much."

Liam smiled, sighing relieved as his father stood up and slapped his thigh lightly.

"Are you okay? Is the arm hurting?" He asked, and the boy looked at his arm, checking. He shook his head. "Alright, so I'll be going, okay?"

Liam nodded minimally, reaching for his phone and opening the iMessage to talk to Mason. Mr. Geyer smiled at his son, leaving the room right away.

As soon as his father left his room and closed the door behind him, Liam put down his phone and stood quickly looking after a pen. He flipped the drawers from his desk and messed up all his papers until he finally found a pen. He sat back in his bed, uncapping the pen and swallowing hard before testing what he had in mind.

Calmly, he wrote "Who are you?" in his arm, remembering what had happened just before the cuts appeared on his skin.

Then he waited. He waited for several minutes, impatient, pacing the room and snorting occasionally when he looked at his arm and didn't see an answer. He gave up after waiting for two hours, washing his arm and going back to bed on the spot.

"It must have been a coincidence." He muttered to himself, turning away and falling asleep after a few minutes.

Maybe it really was a coincidence.

-x-

Nothing happened to Liam for at least two months after the incident with the arm.

Every day he wrote something on his arm, hoping his soulmate would return the "message", but nothing happened. There was no answer, and he felt nothing in his body that would indicate that his soulmate was still alive. He was beginning to think that his soulmate had died, but Mason had told him that when your soulmate dies you feel the same pain as the person felt at the time of death, but ten times worse, almost as if someone were literally ripping out all the organs of your body slowly and without anesthesia. Liam shuddered at the thought, remembering the sudden pain he felt in his arm some time ago, but Mason assured him that the pain would be vastly bigger if his soul mate had died so he somehow relaxed.

At the moment he was in the classroom sitting next to Brett Talbot listening to the biology teacher say something about algae, but he wasn't really paying attention on what she was talking about. His mind was distant, remembering and passing in his mind the day when two cuts had magically appeared on his right arm. He shook his head to dismiss his thoughts and then settled into the chair, reluctantly resolving pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

The hours crawled slowly, making him moan and roll his eyes as he waited anxiously for the end of class. He hated Summer. In addition to the unbearable heat, Summer made it appear that time took so much longer to pass than it actually took.

In the middle of the day, at break time, he followed with Brett and Nolan to a far corner of the school where they could talk and relax for a while. They sat just below a tree, taking advantage of the cool shade and opening their snacks to feed themselves. Mason and Corey arrived shortly thereafter, joining their friends and sitting side by side.

"God, I hate summer." Nolan murmured dramatically taking a sip of his juice, and Liam agreed with his friend.

"Summer is good." Brett said with a mischievous grin. "The boys take off their shirt during the Lacrosse games."

Nolan frowned. "You play Lacrosse."

Brett winked and smiled. "Exactly."

"You're a whore, Brett Talbot." Liam said laughing and rolling his eyes, biting a piece of his sandwich, and the rest of the boys laughed too. He glanced over the length of the school, gazing leisurely at the students who chatted happily to each other and wondering if his soulmate would be among any of those students. He lowered his head and sighed sadly, staring at his sandwich and wondering if someday he would be able to see the color of the food he was eating.

"Bread and pate are beige and lettuce is green." Mason said as he smiled sadly at Liam, already knowing what his friend was thinking. Liam returned the smile and bit the sandwich again. "You'll be able to see the colors one day, Liam."

"I wish I could see the colors someday." Nolan muttered, his head down, his eyes watering, and Liam squeezed his friend's shoulder.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Nolan." Mason hurried to say, pulling his friend into a hug as the boy began to cry. "I know you don't like to talk about it. I'm sorry."

About two years ago, Nolan's soulmate had died. The person with whom Nolan was destined to spend the rest of his life had died before they met, condemning the boy to spend his whole life seeing the world in black and white.

"It's alright, Mase." Nolan said as he leaned back against the tree trunk and wiped the tears from his face. "I know you didn't mean it."

"Hey, Liam." Brett caught the eye of his friend. "What's that on your arm?"

Liam frowned, looking at the spot Brett was pointing at. In the middle of his right arm, written in the same asymmetrical calligraphy of the last time, the words " _you're too mean, I don't like you_ " were read. He widened his eyes and gave a surprised exclamation, not having noticed the phrases in his arm until now.

"I didn't know you liked The Neighbourhood." Brett said in a relaxed voice again, biting his sandwich. "Fuck you anyway."

"What?" Liam said confused, don't understanding the sudden cursing.

"The music, dunbass." Brett replied as if it were obvious. "Afraid. It's a good music."

"I never heard."

Brett frowned. "The letter is written on your arm."

"I didn't write that, my soulmate wrote." Liam said with a smile, turning to face Mason and show him his arm. "Mase, it happened again!"

"Did you cum in less than two minutes again?" Mason asked with an arched eyebrow, causing Corey to choke on the soda and start laughing hysterically. Liam huffed.

"No, idiot. My soulmate wrote something on his arm and appeared in mine!"

"Oh!" Mason said excitedly, pulling Liam's arm closer to see the sentences better. "God, what a horrible handwriting."

Liam rolled his eyes. "Let's talk about how weird is this just show up on my arm after two months without any news about the person?"

"Well." Nolan said quietly, staring at the rest of his juice. "You said that the person broke her arm. If she broke her arm, she must have plastered, wouldn't she? How would she see you trying to communicate with her if her arm was plastered?"

Liam paused, thinking for a few seconds before nodding in embarrassment.

"I... Hm... I hadn't thought about that." He admitted in a low voice, his cheeks flushed with shame. Brett chuckled in front of him.

"You're pathetic." He said still laughing, and Liam snorted punching his friend's arm.

"Shut up!" Liam replied angrily, then picked up a pen in his pocket. Nolan frowned.

"Do you always walk with a pen in your pocket?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. Liam nodded, pulling the lid off his pen.

"You never know when I'll need to give my number to someone."

"And you say the whore is me." Brett said sarcastically, and Liam rolled his eyes, beginning to write furiously on his arm.

_Who are you?_

He waited anxiously for the answer, his heart pounding in his chest and his breath catching. He tapped his fingers in his knee nervously.

"Calm down, Liam." Nolan said calmly, holding his friend's hand and stroking it lightly. Liam sighed and took a deep breath, giving the boy a grin and squeezing his hand right away.

"I'm just excited." He said still smiling, breathing deeply a few times to try to calm his breath. The signal announcing the end of the interval rang out right away, causing the five boys to get up and say goodbye, each one going his own way to the next class.

Liam walked alone into History class, excited by both the double class he would have and the fact that his soulmate had somehow communicated with him again.

He smiled the rest of the day, even not getting an answer.

-x-

It was almost midnight when he finally received an answer.

He was lying face down on his bed with his legs up and shaking his feet to the music that was playing loudly in his room. His parents were not home, so he could hear his songs in the last volume. He murmured an excerpt from the song, biting a piece of his Fini Candy and answering a Math exercise.

" _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place._ " He chorused the music relaxed with half of his candy hanging out of his mouth, never ceasing to pay attention to the exercise he was doing. After returning home that day he had researched the music Brett had said, Afraid, and had discovered that it was really a very good song, as was the rest of the album that Liam made a point to hear. Whoever it was his soulmate, the person had a great musical taste.

He was so focused on his Math exercise that he barely noticed the little "what?" written on his right arm, just below where Liam first wrote "Who are you?". He let out a surprised scream and rolled to the side, accidentally falling out of his bed with a thud.

He moaned in pain and jumped up with a sore expression on his face that soon gave way to a lively smile. He hurried to take the pen he wrote in his notebook and carry the tip up to his arm, touching the tip on the skin for a few seconds without knowing what to answer.

Finally, he ended up writing just a " _is there anybody there?_ " and regretting right away for being so stupid.

"No, Liam. It was Casper the Friendly Ghost who wrote that." He mumbled wryly to himself, rolling his eyes and banging his forehead. He sat up in his bed with his legs crossed and his heart racing, waiting eagerly for the answer that came a few seconds later.

_**Yes?** _

He let out a scream of happiness as he read the words, getting up again and jumping around his room. So he really could communicate with his soulmate while writing on his body, after all.

"What's your name?" The boy wrote curiously on his arm after calming briefly, still not quite understanding how it worked. The answer came a few minutes later, written in the same asymmetrical calligraphy as before:

_**Theo Raeken. And yours?** _

Oh. It was a boy.

Liam couldn't stop smiling. _Theo Raeken_. That was a fucking wonderful name.

He hurried to answer, his handwriting coming out completely sloppy because of his nervousness.

" _Liam Dunbar._ " He wrote, holding his breath, jumping around the room because of his anxiety.

_**Cool name.** _   
_**You can do puns with your last name.** _

_**Dumb-ar.** _

Liam tilted his head to the side and frowned when he read what Theo had written. Had he really made such a ridiculous pun?

" _It's not funny_." He wrote on his arm after rolling his eyes, but deep down he had actually found it funny.

_**It's really funny, actually.** _

Liam smiled as he looked down at his scrawled arm, feeling na immense happiness in knowing who his soulmate was. Although he didn't know how Theo's face was, he already liked the boy.

" _Do you have a phone? My arm is running out of space._ " He wrote on his arm when he found a clean spot, waiting eagerly for the answer.

_**No. It broke a couple of months ago when I fell off the skateboard.** _

Liam raised his eyebrows in surprise, now understanding how the idiot had broken his arm. Falling off his skateboard.

" _So that's how you broke your arm_." He wrote after laughing and shaking his head.

The answer came after a few long minutes:

_**How do you know I broke my arm?** _

Liam laughed.

" _I feel what you feel. I felt the same pain you felt when you broke your arm._ "

A few more minutes unanswered. Maybe Theo had gone to sleep because of the hour.

_**So that's why I've been feeling so depressed?** _

Liam let out a surprised exclamation, not expecting it. He couldn't feel what Theo felt psychologically, only physically.

" _Can you feel it when I'm sad?_ " He asked really curious, now confused about how the connection between them worked.

_**When you're sad, happy, sleepy, afraid, excited, etc.** _

Liam frowned and cocked his head again curiously. It was as if Theo felt the psychological part of both while Liam felt the physical part.

" _I can't feel your emotions. Just physical sensations like punches, cuts, and you breaking your arm._ "

**_And I can't feel physical sensations. But I know you're sleepy right now, and very excited._ **

Liam was smiling now, surprised that Theo had guessed exactly how he was feeling right now. So Theo had really taken the psychological part of the connection while Liam had gone to physics.

" _This is really cool_."

A few more seconds unanswered. He yawned.

_**Not really. I had an orgasm in the middle of a family dinner and it was your fault.** _

Liam choked on his saliva, laughing hysterically before smiling in embarrassment even though no one could see him.

"I magically got a cut in the middle of Math class and got punched by the air."

Liam lay on his bed, cuddling under his covers while he waited for an answer that came a few seconds later.

**_Oh. I'm sorry about that._ **

Liam smiled faintly, blinking heavy as he stared down at his completely scrawled arm in all directions.

" _Where do you live, anyway?_ " He asked curiously, barely able to finish the sentence before blinking heavy again and kept his eyes closed for the laziness of opening them. He fell asleep a few minutes later, not having time to see Theo's response that arrived after a few minutes.

_**Beacon Hills.** _

-x-

When Liam woke up the other day, his arm was totally clean. He blinked in confusion a few times before yawning and stretching, getting up at once. He looked around for his phone, finding it on the floor next to the messy blanket; he rolled his eyes and picked up the blanket, tidying up his bed before going to the window and opening the curtains to let the sun into his room. He stretched again, staring up at the sky, smiling as the warm rays of summer sun warmed his skin. He didn't even bother with the usual gray things had.

He had communicated with Theo, had communicated with his soulmate. The day when he would finally see the warm colors of the sky in place of the erased gray was getting closer.

"Liam, come down for coffee!" He heard his mother yell downstairs, and he yelled an 'I'm going' before going into the bathroom to take a shower. After 15 minutes, already set up for school, he was sitting with his parents at the kitchen table while eating his pancakes with a big smile on his face.

"You're happy today, what happened?" His father asked him without looking away from the newspaper he was reading, pouring out a small quantity of his steaming coffee. Liam smiled again, drinking his own coffee.

"I discovered the name of my soulmate."

His father choked on his coffee, spitting a small amount into his pants before coughing. In a second Liam's mother was on her husband's side wagging and pounding on his back.

"Can you see the colors?" Mr. Geyer asked with an arched eyebrow after recovering. Liam denied it.

"No, I haven't met him in person, but now I know his name."

"His?" His father asked curiously, his eyebrow still arched, staring at Liam over his glasses.

Liam nodded, biting an apple. The gray color of the fruit didn't bother him that much. "Yes, his name is Theo."

"Is it a boy?" Mrs. Geyer said across the table, taking a sip of her juice. Liam nodded again. "That's curious."

"Why?" Liam asked with a frown. "Do you have anything against my soulmate being a boy?"

"Oh, no, no." Her mother hurried to answer, waving her hands in front of her. "We just don't have a lot of same-sex soulmates in our family. It's alright, honey."

Liam smiled relieved, finishing his coffee before getting up and picking up his backpack on the floor. He kissed the top of her mother's head. "I have to go, I'm late. See you later."

"Take care." His father said it before nodding to the boy and smiling. Liam waved back, then made his way to school.

20 minutes later, when he was already at the entrance gate of the school distracted while looking at his phone, he felt someone accidentally bump into his shoulder and mutter a quick apology. He felt a slight shock run over his shoulder, making a shiver run down his spine and his heart skip a beat. He looked frightened at the back of the boy who walked awkwardly in the opposite direction of his. Confused, he ran his hand over the spot where the boy had accidentally stumbled, still feeling the hot spot from the sudden encounter.

What the fuck just happened?

"Liam!" He heard Mason call his name excited, but he was still staring at the boy's back as he gripped her shoulder. "What happened?"

Liam blinked and shook his head to turn his thoughts away, looking at his best friend and smiling before hugging him. "Nothing. Someone just bumped into me accidentally."

Mason frowned suspiciously, but eventually smiled back at Liam.

"Come on. Corey, Nolan and Brett are already inside." He said putting his arm over Liam's shoulder and pulling him into the school. Liam looked once more at where the boy who had bumped into him had gone, frowning before beginning to walk along with Mason. He was sure that feeling his shoulder literally burning after bumping into someone wasn't normal, but just decided to ignore the thoughts as he followed with Mason as far as the other friends were waiting for them.

"Hey, Liam." Brett said with a smile, pulling Liam to his side and squeezing him lightly on the shoulders.

"Hey, Brett." Liam replied with a smile, quickly greeting the other friends as he opened his closet and pulled out his Biology book from inside, putting it in his bag before turning to his friends with a big smile on his lips.

"Theo Raeken." He said excitedly, making his friends frown at him.

"Who is Theo Raeken?" Nolan asked curiously, tilting his head slightly to the side as he looked at Liam. Liam's smile widened.

"My soulmate."

Brett choked on the saliva, leaning against the lockers and coughing severely as Corey tapped his friend's back to help him. Mason's eyes were wide, looking at Liam as if he had just seen a ghost while Nolan stared at Liam with his lips parted in shock.

"Your soulmate?" Mason said, his eyebrows arched and lips parted like Nolan's. Liam nodded slowly, biting his lips to keep from smiling too openly. "Did you find him? What do you mean, it's a boy? How did this happen? Liam Dunbar, I need answers! "

Liam laughed, slapping Mason on the shoulder and smiling. "I communicated yesterday with him. What you said about writing on my body and appearing in his is really true!" He said excitedly, grinning openly as he alternated his gaze between his four friends. "And there's more! We literally feel what the other feels! He feels my emotions, and I feel his physical sensations!"

When he finished speaking, Liam alternated his gaze between his friends again to see his reactions. Corey was smiling clearly fascinated by the connection between Liam and Theo, Mason still had his eyes wide as he smiled and Brett was frowning, as if he were thinking of something to say; Nolan was silent, playing with the hem of his sweater and smiling slightly as he stared at his feet. Liam knew Nolan didn't like to talk about soulmates, but he was so excited to have made contact with Theo that he didn't even think about his friend.

"So that means..." Brett began, his eyebrows still furrowed. "That if you masturbate, he gets a boner?"

Corey burst out laughing, throwing his body back and leaning against Mason as he laughed hysterically. Mason laughed along with his boyfriend, holding in his hand to support him as he continued to stare at Liam. Even Nolan was laughing. Damn Brett Talbot.

Liam rolled his eyes, blushing slightly as he remembered the conversation with Theo the day before. "I don't think it works that way." He lied, not needing to have Brett teasing him about it. Brett narrowed his eyes, knowing that Liam was hiding something, but ended up letting it go. The signal that announced the beginning of the classes soon followed.

"I have to go. At break time we're definitely going to talk about it, Dunbar." Mason said with a smile as he pointed a finger at Liam, making his friend laugh and nod. He took Corey's hand and they both went to their first class, which they would probably have together. Brett said goodbye to his friends and headed off to the next class, leaving Nolan and Liam behind.

Liam smiled sadly, putting a hand on Nolan's shoulder as they both headed to Biology class together. "I'm sorry, Noley. I know you don't like to talk about that, but I couldn't help it."

Nolan returned the smile, squeezing the sweatshirt's sleeve between his fingers. "It's okay, Li. You must be fucking happy, and I'm happy for you."

Liam smiled again, kissing his friend's temple before they entered the classroom and headed to their seats in the back of the room. They sat side by side, smiling at each other as the teacher entered the room and then began to explain the story.

-x-

Three hours later, after a surprise Algebra test and a double History class, the signal announcing the end of the first period and the beginning of the interval rang. Liam moaned at length, relieved to finally take a break and be able to relax outdoors with his friends for a few minutes. He stood up slowly, checking his arms to see if Theo had not tried to communicate with him and let out a sigh when he noticed only the same scribbles he had made during the Algebra test.

He grabbed the bag with his lunch and left the room, suddenly feeling his heart racing and a shiver running down his spine as he stepped into the hall. He frowned and looked around, not sure what he was looking for. He watched the movement in silence for a few seconds before shaking his head and going to his friends.

He found Corey and Brett talking animatedly against a wall while Mason drank water from the water fountain. He smiled and approached his friends, then joined the seemingly interesting talk about tv series. Nolan arrived shortly after, leaving the restroom and soon joined the conversation.

"I'm telling you, man." Brett said with amusement, making Corey roll his eyes. "Game of Thrones is the best existing series."

"Sherlock heard that phrase and laughed." Corey replied equally amused, tossing his hair back and laughing wryly.

"Supernatural is better than the two of you together." Nolan said with a laugh, making Corey and Brett look shocked at their friend.

"I have to agree with Nolan, but only because you two are ridiculous." Liam said rolling his eyes. "We all know that the best tv serie of all is Friends."

"The best series is the series of kisses I'm going to make on Corey's pretty little mouth." Mason said with a smile, pulling the boyfriend for a kiss. Liam, Brett and Nolan forced sounds of vomit.

"They started with PDAs. That's when I retire." Brett said rolling her eyes, pulling Nolan to walk with him. Mason and Corey laughed, holding hands and following their friends wherever they were going. Liam looked around before following his friends, still feeling the strange anxiety he felt as the signal announcing the interval rang. His heart suddenly accelerated again as his gaze landed on a random boy's back, and he frowned before nodding and letting it go.

He went with his friends to where they always passed the breaks, under the tree overlooking the Lacrosse field. They sat in a circle, making jokes and laughing as they ate their respective snacks and occasionally stole something from the other.

Liam took a deep breath, a small smile decorating his lips as he sucked in the gentle summer breeze that surrounded them. He lay down on the grass and looked up at the sky, staring at the usual gray color he had as he watched the clouds for random shapes. Nolan lay down next to him, now both gazing at the gray, sad clouds trying to form patterns in their irregular forms.

"Liam." Nolan called, and Liam turned to face his friend. "Why are you shaking?"

Liam frowned, raising his hands to the sky to observe them. He sat up suddenly when he noticed them trembling slightly, as did the rest of his body. He let out a surprised sigh, feeling his heart racing and the same anxiety as before to take over his body.

"Li, is everything okay?" Mason asked worriedly, staring at his best friend with arched eyebrows. Liam nodded quickly before looking at his friends, taking another deep breath to try to calm his heartbeat.

"I'm fine, just feeling anxious." He replied, taking his juice all at once. Mason frowned at his friend before returning to talk to Corey and Brett about seals and sea lions.

The next 10 minutes were spent with Liam trying to calm down and Nolan wagging him and telling him to go to the infirmary and rest, but Liam assured him he was fine. He managed to calm down just before the signal announcing the end of the break ran, and the boys got up and went inside to school to pack up their things for the next class while talking animatedly about superhero movies.

Liam was arguing deeply with his friends about the strange relationship between Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes when he felt someone bump into him a second time that day, and for the second time he felt the place where the person had bumped into him burning.

"Hey, look where... You're walking." He started, staring first at the boy's _The Neighbourhoo_ d shirt before looking up at the boy's face.

And then... He _saw._

He saw when the usual gray of things slowly gave way to some color. He watched as the gray of the lockers changed to blue, he saw as the walls changed from gray to yellow. He saw purple, pink, blue, orange. Then he looked up, and saw the boy's _green_ eyes in front of him.

The boy looked as shocked as Liam, looking in all directions with wide eyes and open lips as he memorized all the new colors he was now able to see. His hands were still holding Liam's arms where he had leaned so he wouldn't fall as he turned his face to face Liam.

"Theo." Liam whispered, his eyes still wide as he stared deep into Theo's eyes almost hidden behind his glasses.

"Liam." Theo replied, and Liam grinned at the boy's voice. Low and steady, but gentle. They stared at what seemed like hours before Mason caught Liam's attention.

"Liam? What happened?" Mason said as he approached, his eyes alternating between Liam and Theo. Liam's eyes widened and he gasped in surprise at Mason.

"Wow!" He screamed wide-eyed, grinning openly as he stared at Mason's shirt. "Your shirt is red!"

Mason also widened his eyes before looking at his own t-shirt and confirming that it really was red. He let out an audible sigh, looking back at Liam with a giant smile on his face.

"You can see the colors!" He shouted, alternating his gaze between Liam and Theo who were grinning from ear to ear.

"I can see the colors!" Liam yelled back, shaking Mason's shoulder before turning to Theo and suddenly jumping into his arms. They broke loose after a few seconds, blushing and smiling in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for this."

"It's okay." Theo said, running his hand through his hair, taking a few strands of his face. "Do you... Do you want to go out and talk?"

Liam smiled again before nodding, and Mason patted his friend's shoulder saying he would warn the teachers that he was gone. Liam nodded again, giving Mason a quick hug before walking off with Theo.

They left school side by side, their shoulders occasionally touching, and the same electric current as they once ran down Liam's spine every time they touched. Both were looking fascinated at the sky and everything around them, trying to memorize the new colors that were presented to them. In a long time, Liam felt truly happy.

"You're so happy that I'm literally in the mood to cry of happiness." Theo said with a laugh, looking at Liam before looking back up at the sky. Liam looked quickly at Theo, a huge smile on his face.

"Well, then we can cry of happiness together." He said, hoping not to be too early to say things like that to Theo. The taller boy looked at Liam again, smiling, tears wetting down his eyes as well as Liam's eyes.

"Yes, we can cry of happiness together."

Liam smiled again. He was in peace.

-x-

Arrived at the city park after a few minutes walk. They sat side by side on the grass in front of the lake, laughing, playing, talking and meeting each other. Although he was slightly shy, Theo was very funny; always making jokes and nonsense for Liam to laugh. Liam loved to spend every second with the boy, admiring his personality and obviously also his beauty. Theo had long curly hair that would occasionally drop in front of his eyes, wore glasses and had the most beautiful smile Liam had ever seen in his life. How could a human being be as beautiful as Theo?

Liam didn't know if it was because they were soulmates or not, but Theo Raeken was definitely the most beautiful person Liam Dunbar had ever seen in his life.

"Tell me about you." Theo caught Liam's attention, making the boy shake his head to turn off his thoughts. He smiled before he sighed and lay down on the grass.

"Liam Eugene Dunbar. 17 years. Only child. Born and raised in Beacon Hills, I have lived my whole life in the same house with my mother and my stepfather." Liam said as he looked into the clouds, smiling openly as he watched the vibrant blue of the sky as opposed to the sadness gray. "Ahn, my favorite tv show is The Flash and I like pasta with sausage. I always wanted to have a cat, but my stepfather is allergic. I think our dreams are memories of Flashpoint and I really believe that Jake Gyllenhaal is not real because it's not possible for anyone to be as pretty as he is."

Theo threw back his head as he laughed, and Liam swore the sound of Theo's laughter was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard in all his 17 years. God, how could he be so in love with Theo? They had just met, for God's sake.

"I agree with the part of Jake Gyllenhaal not being real, he's really too pretty for that." Theo said with a smile, lying down beside Liam. Their hands touched lightly, causing the same slight shock as before in Liam. "Theodore Karl Raeken, 18. I have an older sister named Tara and I moved from Ohio to Beacon Hills about 3 months ago. My favorite band is The Neighbourhood." As if to prove his point Theo pointed to his own T-shirt with a smile. "I believe in time travel. My favorite food is Strogonoff and I have a cat called Athena, and she's like the love of my life. I really like to skateboard and draw, and I want to be an architect in the future."

Liam looked at Theo as the boy spoke, fascinated as Theo seemed literally to be his other half. It was as if they were really meant to match everything. Soulmates are a strange and fascinating thing.

Theo turned slowly to Liam, both of them now facing each other. Theo smiled minimally, making Liam's heart melt and he holding himself so he wouldn't jump in the boy right there. It would be very strange, wouldn't it? I mean, they were soulmates, but they had just met.

Their fingers touched lightly again, and Liam was ready to move his hand away from Theo to avoid the shocks when Theo simply grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together, giving a slight squeeze as he smiled. Liam looked at their joined hands, slightly shocked, feeling the place get warm from the contact. He watched as their fingers fit perfectly, as if they had been designed just for this, and he smiled again.

"I can feel what you feel, remember?" Theo said with a smile, almost as if he read Liam's thoughts about wanting to hold his hand.

"So you can also feel the shock in your fingers when we touch?" Liam asked with a frown, curious, and Theo shook his head.

"No. But I can feel your anxiety. Actually, I've felt your anxiety all morning. What's making you anxious?" Liam shrugged, not really knowing the answer.

"I don't know. Maybe my body felt like you were around this morning? I felt my shoulder burning all morning after you bump into me for the first time." He said looking up at the sky, turning to look back at Theo's face.

Theo nodded. "That's when I started getting anxious and also feeling his anxiety. Dude, our connection is really cool."

Liam smiled. "Yes, it is."

And then they were both lying face to face, their hands together and their heartbeats synchronized. Liam looked into Theo's eyes again, sighing and smiling at the boy as he returned the gestures. They stared at each other for several minutes, silently taking advantage of the shade of the trees and the gentle summer breeze. Every now and then the wind shook Theo's hair, tossing them in front of his eyes and making Liam reach for them before they looked at each other again, taking in the warmth of the presence of the other.

"Would it be too strange if I kissed you right now?" Theo asked afraid, but still with a faint smile on his lips. Liam couldn't hide his smile before he shook his head.

"No, it wouldn't."

Theo smiled again, leaning his weight on his right elbow and holding Liam's face before bending down and gently touching their lips. Liam again felt the electric current flow through him, coming from everywhere, making him sigh against Theo's lips; he grabbed the boy's neck with one hand and his waist with the other, opening his lips and deepening the kiss. They kissed slowly and deeply for what seemed to be hours, wrapped in their own atmosphere of happiness before reluctantly parted their lips because of the damn breathlessness. They didn't dare to step away, just stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before smiling and kissing again. And again. And again.

Liam laughed at Theo's soft lips, never being as happy as he was now. Now, after kissing Theo, the colors looked immensely more vibrant and strong than before, and he again wanted to cry because of happiness. He and Theo stood smiling after a few minutes and ran through the park holding hands, playing and laughing, truly happy. And then they were thrown into each other's arms, falling and rolling on the grass before kissing again.

When he was a child, Liam always wondered what his favorite color would be when he was finally able to see them. He wondered if it would be red, like his mother, or purple, like Mason. Perhaps the immense blue of the sky and the oceans, or the strong yellow of the sunflowers. But there, lying on the soft grass as he stared at the pretty face of his soulmate after kissing him so many times, Liam knew without a shadow of a doubt that his favorite color was the green of Theo's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tag yourself at the TV Shows part, I'm Corey.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think about it!


End file.
